I Will Always Be There For You
by FanGirlFriday
Summary: When Inuyasha finally comes to terms with his feelings for Kikyou he makes one of the biggest mistakes of his life thinking it's the only way no one get hurt, if only he knew how wrong he was.


Past, Present, and Future, I Will Always Be There For You

Author's Notes: This is another Inuyasha story, but one that I will hopefully continue and finish. The main pairing is Kikyou/Inuyasha. Please read, enjoy, and review, thank you.

Chapter 1: Inuyasha's Bad Decision

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry to burden you with this, but I must admit that I still love you." Kikyou admitted, embracing the half demon tightly.

Inuyasha whispered into her ear, "I'm not so sure that my feelings for you have disappeared, however I have Kagome now. So I'm afraid it's impossible for us to be together." She shook her head before answering, "Nothing's impossible, Inuyasha."

"Are you suggesting that I betray Kagome to be with you?" He questioned, angered by her disregard for Kagome's feelings. Kikyou pressed her lips softly against his, but Inuyasha retreated. "I can't do that, I'm in a relationship with Kagome now and I refuse to betray her. However, please don't ever forget that I love you, and always will."

Kikyou smiled warmly at the half demon and rested her head on his shoulder. "Very well, I apologize for trying to make you to deceive Kagome." He shook his head and said, "You shouldn't be the one apologizing, I should for almost agreeing to betray her."

The priestess gave him a small peck on the cheek before standing up to leave. She turned to face him and said, "Goodbye, I hope to see you in the near future." He nodded before answering, "So do I, farewell Kikyou." Inuyasha walked into the forest towards the camp, and ran over to Kagome as soon as he saw her.

"Sorry for taking such a long time." He said sweetly to Kagome, who had an angered expression on her face. "What did you talk about?" She shouted, demanding an answer. Inuyasha looked away from her, deciding it was best for him to keep silent instead of lying to her. "I'm waiting for an answer." The girl yelled irritably.

"We talked about Naraku." He answered, realizing that lying was the only way she'd let him leave. Kagome let out a quick sigh of relief, "I'm tired so for now I'll believe that's true and go to sleep."

Minutes later the girl was fast asleep in her pink sleeping bag, leaving Inuyasha alone to think about things. 'I hate lying to her, but I couldn't possibly tell her what really happened, she'd murder me. Although I did promise to always tell her the truth, even if she didn't want to hear it. I don't know what to do, I'm afraid of what will happen if she finds out.'

Hours later Kagome woke up from a horrid nightmare. Inuyasha rushed to her side and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream, that's all." Kagome answered. The half demon embraced her securely before questioning, "What was it about?"

She shook her head and said, "Don't worry about it, I'm going to go back to sleep now." Inuyasha nodded and gave her a peck on the forehead. "Goodnight!" Kagome smiled warmly at him before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

The next morning when Kagome woke up she noticed that Inuyasha had disappeared. "Inuyasha, where are you?" She shouted, causing the others to wake up. Miroku sat up and asked, "Good morning, Kagome. Why are you shouting?"

"When I woke up I noticed that Inuyasha was gone, and I don't have a clue as to where he is." She answered. The monk gave her a friendly smile and said, "If you would like, I'll go find him for you." Kagome nodded and so he stood up and walked into the woods in search of the missing half demon.

Meanwhile, Kikyou and Inuyasha were talking about their current situation in a nearby clearing filled with hundreds of beautiful wildflowers. "Inuyasha, I understand that you have feelings for Kagome now, but don't you think your feelings for me are important at all?" She asked. He nodded and pulled her into his arms. "I love both of you so much and I don't know what to do to make things work. I don't want either one of to get hurt because of me." Inuyasha told her.

Miroku spotted Kikyou and him and decided to hide in the bushes and watch. 'He's cheating on Kagome with Kikyou, I see he's been influenced by me.'

"Then the only possible way for us to be together is if we have a secret relationship." Kikyou told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The half demon nodded and pulled her closer to him. "If that's the only way we can be together, then sure. I can't ignore my feelings for you any longer."

Kikyou smirked victoriously, "I'm extremely happy that I get to be with you. I love you and I always want to be by your side." He froze, thinking about how much trouble he'd be in with Kagome if she ever found about his relationship with Kikyou. "I don't know if this is the right thing to do, I don't like having to betray Kagome, but I truly love you."

"It's the only way things can work, this way no one will get hurt." She told him. Inuyasha shook his head and said, "For now everyone's happy, but in the end someone will get hurt, and I don't want that." Kikyou smiled lovingly at him before answering, "Inuyasha, it's impossible for anyone not to get hurt, you have to accept that." The half demon sighed and gave a slight nod.

Hidden in the thick underbrush stood an angry monk who was having trouble deciding whether or not he should alert Kagome about this. 'Inuyasha will surely kill me, but I'd be a bad friend if I didn't tell her. What should I do?' Miroku asked himself.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter, I hope that you enjoyed. Please don't forget to leave me a review, I'd really appreciate it. I want to know if people enjoy my story so far. The next chapter should be up in a week or so. 


End file.
